


Daylight

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Angst, Short & Sweet, small moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 20:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: James hates leaving Thomas when the morning comes.And when the daylight comes I'll have to goBut tonight I'm gonna hold you so closeI never want it to stopBecause I don't wanna start all overStart all overI was afraid of the darkBut now it's all that I wantDaylight  - Maroon 5





	

 

He used to love the dawn. The clean, sweet feel of it, how the night faded and began afresh with the start of each new day. At sea watching the sun rise slowly over the glistening water, he would dream of many things. A homecoming, a family. Someone waiting for him when he arrived in port. Someone to kiss, and to hold, and laugh with. 

Someday, all of these occurred once upon a someday in his mind. James was content to wait for someday. He was still only a lieutenant, but he had dreams of a captaincy. Someday. Someday was good enough to build his dreams on.

Until he met the Hamiltons and lost his heart.

Now he lived for the nighttime hours, dreading the coming day, despairing of the dawn. Every hour is too short, no matter how blissful, no matter how much he drags them out, lingering over Thomas's body, they always end and he has to go.

*  *  *

The rain dripped steadily down the window and James watched it, lost in thought.

"There's that look again." Thomas whispered.

James sighed. "I'm sorry." He knew Thomas understood how he felt but he couldn't truly. Thomas wasn’t the one who had to go back to empty rooms and a cold bed, to pretend that he wasn’t leaving his heart behind when he went. Thomas had his home and his heart with him. 

Thomas rolled over on his stomach to kiss James’s shoulder. “Someday it won’t be like this.”

James stirred. “What do you mean?”

Thomas propped his chin on James’s stomach, smiling at him. “I have dreamt of a place. A place where you and I and Miranda could live together.”

James caught his breath. Even if such a place existed, even if he himself had dreamed of it, he hadn’t thought…

Thomas was immersed in London, in the work he did there, rebuilding society brick by brick, and striving to prove it could be better, that people could indeed be better. James had never once thought of trying to dissuade from that goal. It wouldn't have been fair.

“That…” James selected his words carefully. “would be pleasant.”

“Pleasant.” Thomas laughed and James felt the movement rippled through Thomas's chest, making his own seize up with emotion. “I’m offering you my hand and my future, and you’re telling me it would be pleasant.”

James sat up, forcing Thomas to do so as well. “If that day comes, I will gladly go wherever, live wherever, be wherever, you desire.”

“That sounds like yes.” Thomas murmured.

James’s smile blossomed on his lips at his expression. “Yes.”

“Good.” Thomas drew his chin up so he could kiss him. “Someday.”

“Someday.” James whispered.

He would add this dream to his others. In truth it already had taken hold in his heart and superseded the others. He didn’t care if he never got a captaincy. He didn’t care what else happened, as long as he could call Thomas his own, and not have to leave him when the daylight came.


End file.
